


Snow Trouble

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [101]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Children, Crisis, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Runaway, Slightly Abusive Relationship, Young Striders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Lalonde has never been a close father to the boys, always choosing work over them. He often misses birthdays. When he intends to miss Richard's 8th birthday, the third in a row, Derrick sets out to try to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Trouble

“You said-”

“I know what I said. But you know how things change.”

“I do. But I also know that they can take care of themselves. They don’t need you hovering over their shoulder.”

“Dear. If they didn’t need me there, they wouldn’t have gotten into trouble. They can’t do anything right without me.”

“Then why did you hire them?”

“I didn’t. Trust me, if I had that authority... Derrick? Derrick, what are you doing out of your room?”

Derrick’s breath caught in his throat and he tried to scramble away from the office door. He was thirsty and came down stairs and heard the voices before he saw the door was cracked open. His parent were talking and he didn’t mean to listen.

“Don’t yell at him.”

“He’s supposed to be in bed. We have rules for a reason.”

“Stop.”

“Don’t tell me how to raise my childr-”

“ _Your_? You’d have to be around to call them that, dear.” Mom came out of the office and knelt down next to where Derrick was frozen on the stairs. “Derrick, did you need something to sleep?”

“Thirsty,” he answered in a small voice.

“Okay, let’s get you some milk.” She took his hand and led him to the kitchen. Derrick’s father stayed in the office, making a couple phone calls. Derrick sat at the kitchen island, his legs swinging against the bar stool. He sipped at the cool glass once Mom handed it to him.

“Mama?”

“Yes, Derrick.”

“Is... is he going away soon?”

“Another business trip, sweetheart.”

“But Dick’s birthday-”

“Is right around the corner. Do you know what you are getting him?”

“A movie! No, wait. Five movies!”

“Five whole movies?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yup! Because he gave me four on my birthday!”

“He did,” Mom smiled brightly at him. Competing over the presents they give each other. How very like the two brothers. “Have you picked them out yet?”

“No... Take me to the store tomorrow!”

“Derrick, that’s not how we ask for things.”

“Oh. Mama, will you please take me to the store tomorrow?” he quickly corrected.

“Yes, of course. Now, come on,” she took the empty milk glass away and put it into the sink. “Off to bed with you.”

“Mama? Please carry me?” When Derrick looked up at her with those big round golden eyes, she could hardly say no.

“Of course, sweetheart.” She scooped him up off the stool. She spun him around and he laughed. She danced and twirled with him on her hip through the kitchen and past the office. “Tell your father goodnight again, Derrick.”

“Goodnight!” Derrick called out cheerfully. The scowl he got in return had him tucking his face against Mom’s shoulder. She gave her husband a glare but continued to sway and dance up the stairs to Derrick’s room. By the time they were at the bed, Derrick was sleepily smiling. She tucked him in, kissed his forehead, and wished him sweet dreams before heading back downstairs.

“Really?” she accused with her voice.

“What?”

“You couldn’t even wish him a good night back?”

“I already wished him a good night an hour ago. He shouldn’t get out of bed. He knows better than that. He’s six already.”

“I assume you were perfectly well behaved when you were six?”

“Yes. And if I wasn’t, then my parents set me straight. They didn’t coddle me with a glass of milk.”

“Well excuse me, but I want my children to always tell me what they need so I can help them.”

“They are _your_ children, aren’t they? _Your_ boys.”

“Yes.” She stood firmly against her husband. “And they could be yours as well if you just tried.”

“I have to be in Los Angeles this week.”

Mom’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Do you at least have presents for him?”

“You can handle that for me.”

“Of course.” She hated when her husband did that. He was so good to her for everything except when it came to the boys. She probably had a few more years before they realized that she was covering for them.

“I don’t leave until late tomorrow. Let’s head to bed.” He came over to her. “Please don’t be angry with me. If there is time in the morning, I’ll find something for him.”

“Alright,” she conceded. She crossed the last few inches between them and fell into his embrace, tucking herself underneath his chin. “I wish you didn’t have to travel and leave so much.”

“I wish you could come with me.”

“And practically live on an airplane? At airports? When I have this mansion waiting for me?”

“True. Very true, dear. Shall we to bed then?”

“We shall.”

* * *

Dick was both disappointed and excited when Mom and Derrick left him at home while they went out shopping. He was old enough and smart enough to connect the timing of the trip with his birthday so they were probably looking for birthday presents! He was turning eight this year. In two days! He was so excited that he could barely sit still. He wanted to get up and do things just to make the time pass faster. Time flies when you’re having fun, right?

But the big house was just so boring when no one was home. Well, one person besides Dick was still home.

“Dad? What do you think I’m going to get for my birthday this year? What are you getting me for my birthday this year?”

“What makes you think I’m getting you anything?”

“Because you’re my dad, duh. That’s what dads do. Sammy’s dad got him a mini jeep! I could drive Derrick around in one of those. I want a red one!”

“I’m not getting you a miniature jeep.”

“Aww, okay.” Dick thought about it for a while. “What about a trampoline? Aaron got a trampoline for his birthday!”

“Those are dangerous.”

“Hm...” Dick swung his feet in the air as he laid on his back in the middle of the room. “A gameboy?”

“Who’s father was stupid enough to give their kid videogames?”

“So you know what they are!” Dick rolled over and looked up at his father excitedly.

“You’re not getting one.” He didn’t even look up from his work to deliver the sad news.

“Oh...” he shoulders dropped. “Hey Dad?” His tone was more somber than before.

“Don’t you have someone else to bother?”

“No? Mom and Derrick are out right now.”

“So you have to be here bothering me?”

“Are you... are you going to be here? On my birthday, I mean.”

* * *

When Derrick got home, he was so excited he just couldn’t keep still. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet even as he helped Mom empty the car, carrying one bag to her five. But he was still helping! And he found the best movies for Dick. Dick would be so happy when he opened them. They found six -six!- good movies. Mom was going to let Derrick wrap them, with help of course, but he would do at least one of them all by himself.

Once he was done helping Mom he rushed off to find Dick. He was just so excited! He wanted to play lots. He would have to be careful not to give away any of the movies that he got. There were some really good ones too. They could watch them and then they could play like they were in the movie! Dick was always so good at telling Derrick how to play the characters and knew how to make the stories better, how to make the stories theirs.

But Derrick looked everywhere and couldn’t find his big brother. He was starting to get worried. Not enough to get Mom, but almost. If Dick wasn’t inside then maybe he was outside. After putting on his thick jacket, Derrick went around the porch, keeping an eye out for any trails in the snow that led away from the house. But there weren’t any. Derrick was about to go tell Mom when he finally noticed the porch chair swinging slightly. It was shaped like a egg and usually filled with pillows and blankets. But one of the blankets had been draped over the entrance. Derrick crawled inside. It’s a little bit warmer than outside but not by much. He did find Dick though, curled up in his own giant coat.

“Dick?”

“Go away.”

“No?” Derrick moved to sit next to Dick and lean against him, sharing his heat. He could hear his brother’s teeth chattering. “Why are you out here?”

“Because I’m mad.”

“Why are you mad?”

“Because.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s... he’s not going to be here. Again! He wasn’t here when I turned six. He wasn’t here when I turned seven. He’s not going to be here when I turn eight.”

“Why?”

“He’s never here!”

“Why?”

“Because he loves work more than me. He hates me. I hate him!”

Derrick doesn’t ask why again. He knew what that feels like. Dad missed him starting school. Mom made it a big deal which was nice. “I love you, Dick.”

“I know you do. Mom does too. But why doesn’t he?” Dick sniffed from both being upset and from being cold. “Why does he have to fly to LA before my birthday?” Dick was sad and Derrick didn’t know how to make it better, so he just leaned against his brother and stayed that way until they heard a car engine leave. Before they could go chase it, Mom was at the entrance to the swinging egg holding two large steaming cups of hot chocolate. The boys loved hot chocolate and it warmed them right up after getting so cold inside the chair.

* * *

It wasn’t fair to make Dick cry. It wasn’t fair that he was gone again. He was around for Derrick’s last birthday, why can’t he be here for this one? But if he was here for Derrick, maybe he liked Derrick more. And if he liked Derrick more, maybe he would listen to Derrick.

But how to talk to him.... Mom didn’t let Derrick play with the phone at all and he didn’t know how to make it call his dad so that wouldn’t work. Mom already smiled at him and tried to get him to play with the playdoh instead of calling for him (the distraction worked for a little while).

Derrick would just have to talk to him face to face. In Lost Angels. Dick said something about flying there. Which means it’s far away. But the airport wasn’t that far away. They got there really quick in the car! And those people that helped Mama before could help him get to Lost Angels.

He sneakily got his snow boots and gloves and jacket and scarf and took them out to the porch to put on. He nearly fell over twice! But eventually he was all dressed and still quite warm. Hopefully he could get to the airport with all of those cool planes and nice people before he got too cold.

With determination, he set out to go bring his dad back for Dick’s birthday.

* * *

“Mom? Did you send Derrick out to get the mail?”

“Mail doesn’t come on Sundays, sweetie.”

“Then why did Derrick go out?”

“What do you mean?” She felt a chill go through her. “Richard, what’s happened?”

“I was looking for him because I was bored. I wanted to read him another chapter of that book you gave me but I couldn’t find him. And I looked really hard too. I even checked the porch swing. But then when I was coming back in, I saw footsteps in the snow coming from the road but since no one is here, they have to be footsteps going to the road but they are pretty snowed in which means they’ve been there a while so why did Derrick go check on the mail?”

“Richard.” Mom came around the kitchen island and knelt in front of her eldest son. “You two aren’t playing with me, are you?”

“No, Mom.”

“No lies, no jokes, no tricks.”

“No, Mom. Is Derrick in trouble? Are you mad at him?”

“Maybe. He might be in trouble. I’m not mad at him. But let’s find him quickly now. Go get your boots and coat.” She tried to keep her voice calm and level, but her sons always were good at figuring things out. Richard rushed to get dressed for the cold as she did the same. The streets were cleared from the snow almost as frequently as it fell, and sprinkled with salt to keep it clean for the short term. But her driveway was nearly completely covered. Which was why she kept the car by the street. She hoped that she wouldn’t need that.

Soon enough they were ready to go outside. She was ahead of Richard and he had to fight the snow that she stepped over with her longer legs. Sure enough Derrick’s tracks led from the front of the house to the street, but once they got to the street, he wasn’t there waiting at the mailbox.

“Oh no. Richard, where could Derrick have gone? Why would he leave the house?”

“I don’t know. It’s not like he told me!”

“Just think about it. This is important. Take a deep breath and think about it.”

“My birthday. Did he... did he get me a present?”

Mom understood why Richard was hesitant in saying that, out of context  it would sound selfish. But knowing her sons, he concerned that Derrick would try to get him a present on his own. “No, we picked something up yesterday while we were out.”

Richard frowned in thought for a moment before his face lit up. “Dad. It’s about Dad!” Richard shouted. “Derrick’s going after Dad!”

“No,” she whispered out with a fogged breath. She felt the icy tendrils reach into her heart as that rang true. “Richard, help me pull off the tarp and get into the car. Front seat. We need to find him.” She fought the snow to get around the car and started pulling off the tarp protecting the car from the layer of snow. As soon as it was clear, the two of them climbed in and she quickly started down the road.

She couldn’t drive too fast in case she missed him or god forbid, Derrick was on the road directly. Richard was pressed against the passenger side window, not wearing his seatbelt but she couldn’t bring herself to yell at him. She was doing her own best to keep her attention split between the front window and the side window.

“Orange, his jacket is orange,” she reminded Richard and herself. With an even softer tone she said to herself, “Please let him have his jacket on.”

It was a tense silent five minutes as she drove along the snowy forested roads. Each minute felt like another drop in probability in finding him. Anything could have happened. He could have slipped and fallen, could have been buried under a bank of snow, could have been hit on the road, could have been taken, anything. She prayed hard that her son was still safe out there. Not only would it hurt her to no end, but Richard would blame himself for his birthday even though it was entirely out of his control.

“There! Orange!” Richard cried out, pointing against his window. She looked over and sure enough, there was a bright patch of orange against the side of the road in the snow.

She quickly, only barely safely, pulled to the side. The car was just stopped and put into park before she was leaping out and running to the orange. When she heard Richard running behind her, she turned around quickly to face him. “Go back to the car. There is a blanket. Go get the blanket.” She watched the struggle on his face, wanting to go to his brother but also wanting to obey his mother. She didn’t want him to see Derrick if something had happened to him. At least not first. She regretted at that moment bringing Richard with her.

He read the seriousness on her face and turned back to the car. She continued onto Derrick.

He was curled up in the snow, his jacket bright against the white. His skin was pale though, nearing blue. She dropped down beside him and pulled him into her lap. Her hand brushes the wetness away from his face.

“Derrick, Derrick, can you hear me? Please wake up, baby, please wake up. Please be okay, please.” She rocked him back and forth, trying to get his blood moving again. She opened her jacket and moved him inside, unflinching at how wet and cold his clothes were against her. “Derrick, come back, my baby, come back.”

“Mama?”

Relief flooded through her at his small voice. They weren’t out of danger just yet but she would fight her hardest to keep him safe.

“Mom!” Richard shouted as he watched her carry Derrick back to the car. He opened up the back door for her. She slid in first, still holding Derrick who began to shiver again. She heard his teeth start to chatter again as the heat of the car hit him. Richard climbed in after, bringing the blanket and closing the door behind him.

“He’ll be okay, Richard. Derrick will be okay,” she reassured him about his younger brother. “Help me get him out of his wet clothes.”

The two of them stripped Derrick out of the snow soaked clothes until he was just down to his underwear. He was shivering violently but now his skin was flushed red with the change in temperature instead of being blue tinted. His cheeks were still wet from tears instead of snow as he woke up a bit more. She shushed him the best she could and told him she wasn’t angry, she was just happy he was okay. She wrapped him up tight in the blanket and then took Richard’s arms and wrapped them around his brother.

“Hold him tight, Richard. Keep him warm, now. Let me know if anything changes before we get home,” she told him before she got out of the car only to get back in the front seat. After that, it was a quick drive back home. She fought the snow to get the car as close to the house as possible, but had to stop after hitting a bank. She carried Derrick inside, wrapped up tightly in the blanket, while Richard followed behind carrying the bundle of clothes.

She took him directly to the kitchen, sitting him on the counter. She told Richard to dump the clothes in the laundry room and then to get another dry blanket. She started warming up some milk.

“Mama, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Mama.”

“I know, Derrick, I know.”

When Richard got back, they changed out the blankets and she sent him out again to get the warmest pair of pajamas Derrick had. The milk finished and was nicely warm in its large mug. She carefully balanced Derrick on her hip and the mug in her hand and settled on the couch in the living room just as Richard returned with the extra clothes.

“I’m sorry, Mama.”

“It’s okay, Derrick. Everyone’s okay.”

* * *

She put the boys to sleep an hour ago and checked on them just minutes ago. They were sleeping soundly. She called her husband up.

“Hello dear! How are you tonight?”

“Not so good.”

“Oh no, are you feeling well?”

“I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“Then what happened?”

“Derrick... Derrick tried to go after you today.”

“What?”

“Tried to walk to the airport to bring you home for Richard’s birthday.”

“What the hell? He’s six! And it’s snowing! He tried to walk?!”

“Yes. Because you made Richard upset.”

“I told the kid I was sorry. But I have to sort this out sooner rather than later. And in this business hours count. I couldn’t push it off a couple days. I explained that to him!”

“Richard’s a couple hours away from turning eight. I don’t think he understands that.”

“Hell. Are they alright?”

“We found him before he got too far and before he got too cold. He might be a bit sick over the next couple of days but that won’t interfere with the movie marathon the two of them are going to have.”

“That’s good. That’s good.” There was silence on the line for a moment. “I’m sorry, dear.”

“I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
